


I'm already seeing stars in the air

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, au from Lottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: "And I feel like we're gonna end up together. I just want it to happen now," Amy said to Jonah.





	I'm already seeing stars in the air

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo square:IN VINO VERITAS/DRUNK FIC, Thanks A! not mine, no profit garnered. Title and opening lines from the national's Carin at the liquor store.

__

_So blame it on me_  
_I really don't care_  
_It's a foregone conclusion_  
_I'm already seeing stars in the air  
_ _It's a foregone conclusion_

 

"Who knew Kelly would see the reality right in front of her face?" Cheyenne didn't even pretend to talk quietly. She was just full volume and Amy wasn't up for it. Alex had taken her to a very fun bowling alley last night, and she wasn't even being sarcastic. She'd really had a lot of fun. She'd had a lot to drink. It was probably affecting her brain. Effecting? She frowned. 

Amy said, "I don't know what you're talking about." She reached around Cheyenne to get the Supercloud tampons. She was hungover and having her period, it was definitely not a day she had a high life at Cloud 9 tolerance. 

"Jonah ditched Kelly and didn't even call her, like, two days ago, he was out all night so I guess he tried to apologize in the morning and she just, like, threw him out," Cheyenne said. "It seems like a big break from the Kelly we all know. Sort of. I don't know her, you know, but I'm saying, I didn't know she was the type to stand up for herself. One time Mateo got her to work his double for him and he barely had to do anything."

"That's," Amy said. She knew which night that was. She felt even worse than hungover and crampy. "So what she worked a double for Mateo, we all trade shifts."

"No, Mateo clocked in and Kelly worked his shift. Mateo went to Arby's," Cheyenne said.

"That's, wow." Amy sighed. "So Kelly and Jonah are really broken up?"

"I would have dumped him after you two kissed that second time," Cheyenne said. 

"It was just a thing, it wasn't, it wasn't a real kiss," Amy said. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, you do," Cheyenne said, looking down at the tampons. 

Naturally, after she went to the bathroom and was just carrying around the open package of tampons, she bumped right into Jonah. He said, "Hey. Hey, I guess you need to go the register."

"Yeah, yeah," Amy said. She waved the tampon box around and since she'd already opened it, two of them flew out of the box onto a shelf. "I hear you're single." She went over to get the tampons from out of the cans of beans. 

"Oh," Jonah said. He actually looked sad. Amy was always a little bit surprised he cared about Kelly, but she guessed he did. "Yeah, I am. And also homeless. Garrett won't take me back. I had to get a motel last night. All my stuff is in my car. I'm kind of having a flashback."

"To what? Oh, to when you moved here," Amy said. "Well, you found a place then."

"Yeah," Jonah said. "That's a great memory."

"Sorry," Amy said. "About the break up."

"Really?"

Amy was fidgeting with the tampon box a lot. "I'm sorry you're sad. I hope, like, you know, you both find new people to date."

"Like you have," Jonah said. 

"Yup, I had sex last night," Amy said. "Yup."

"So glad to hear that. Alex, Tate, how fun for you," Jonah was kind of backing away. 

"Not really Tate, he kind of, it's not important. Also I hooked up with Adam one time, we were both super drunk," Amy said. "Woke up in the morning like whoa nelly, got some morning after plan B, all taken care of. If there was something to take care of. Probably not. And now I need a tampon. This has been a fun conversation."

"Totally," Jonah said, nodding a lot.

She ran into Jonah as she was leaving at the end of the night. He was sitting outside, looking miserable on the Brett memorial bench. She plopped down next to him. 

"Hey," she said. "Not going to your motel?"

"I am," Jonah said. "Eventually. I hate moving. Once, I move, though, Kelly says I can get some of my furniture."

"Nice," Amy said. "Furniture is good. Hey, did Kelly, was that the night we played golf?"

"It didn't help," Jonah said. 

Amy felt incredibly exhausted. Just overwhelmed and tired. She said, "We should just jump ahead. You know? Let's just skip over this. We should just date. You know?"

Jonah looked over at her. His eyes were very wide. He said, "You told me you just had sex with Alex last night."

"Yes, I did," Amy said. "That's awful of me. But, um, I like you better. You like me, right?" 

"I guess," Jonah said. "Of course. But this is weird. Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Amy said. "I'm really tired. You know, you moved in with Kelly. But you still, like, me?"

"Like," Jonah said, heavily. He wasn't even looking at her. He said, "Of course, I do. Duh. But it doesn't, what are we, what do you think should happen now?"

"I don't know what should," Amy said. She took his hand and he still wasn't looking at her. "I have no idea. But you know, there's tornados. We get tornados. And I feel like we're gonna end up together. I just want it to happen now."

"Maybe not tonight," Jonah said. He squeezed her hand. "I'll move in with you tomorrow."

Amy squeaked. Then she said, "Next week. I have to break up with Alex and prepare Emma."

Jonah laughed. "I was kidding. Wait, seriously? Next week. Isn't that rushing it?"

"Sure," Amy said. "But fuck, why not? Are you weird to live with?"

"I don't think so? Garrett does. Kelly seemed okay," Jonah said. "With me."

"We'll be fine," Amy said. "I'm gonna go home and drink."

"Sure," Jonah said. He stood up suddenly and pulled her up and then he was kissing her and she really loved that, she could kiss him forever and ever.

Then she had to get to her car and break up with Alex.

Which she did in the morning, when she woke up. Telling Jonah to just move in next week was silly and insane and fuck it, she couldn't think of a real reason not to do it. This was what she wanted, she was pretty sure it was what he wanted. She was tired of pussyfooting around. 

Of course their shifts barely overlapped. She actually managed to lose track of time so she was surprised when Jonah came up to her in the cafe. She was sort of picking at a salad. She wondered if there was another listeria break out. Jonah sat down across from her and smiled. Then he didn't smile and then he smiled again. She said, "Okay. Pick an emotion."

"You pick," he said. 

"I broke up with Alex," Amy said. "So I pick you're happy. Because I'm mostly happy. I mean, kind of a bummer, he's a good guy. But, also you."

"I'm also a good guy? I don't think Kelly would agree," Jonah said.

Amy shrugged. "I like you. That's weird. That continues to be weird. But fuck it."

"This seems like a great way to get a relationship started," Jonah said. 

"You don't want to be with me?" Amy was pretty sure that wasn't true. 

"I do, I do. I just don't want to ruin anything," Jonah said. "But we could spend a lot of time trying not to ruin anything and just end up with ruinage. Ruins. That is a weird word when you say it a lot, a lot. Ruin. Ruin."

"Stop saying ruin," Amy said. "Are you still thinking, should we move in?"

"Come on, let's not falter now," Jonah said. "Or not. I can get a place of my own. I like my motel. It's nice, honestly."

"You told Garrett it's a slice of hell, there were long descriptions about the people living next to you who you think maybe are trying a new strain of meth --"

"To Garrett," Jonah said. "I was exaggerating. I can get a place. I have savings. Not a lot."

"There's an ad, I was reading the local Nextdoor, on my block. A woman is renting a room, private entrance. Let me get you that number," Amy said. She looked through her email until she found the posting. "It's a compromise."

"I like a compromise," Jonah said. He went back to smiling. 

Things were kind of quiet for a week, she barely saw Jonah, she barely saw anyone. Everything just seemed super busy and frenetic and she was pretty sure Kelly maybe tried to run her over? Then Dina definitely sideswiped Kelly's car. Amy appreciated that, Dina was ride or die for her friends. Amy wasn't, but she really appreciated it in Dina. 

Mostly, for a week, Amy was back to being a mom which she actually liked. She didn't like that Emma was unhappy and fighting with one of her friends and there was probably a boy involved. But every spare minute she had away from work and even some at work, she was talking to Emma about everything but Emma's issues or talking around Emma's issues. Emma was even clingy, another thing Amy loved and wouldn't admit to Emma. 

She told Jonah while she helped him move into his basement apartment. He kept humming some irritating tune and then he insisted on playing it on his phone. "See? It's a song about a basement apartment," he said, with his adorable smile. 

"Awesome," Amy said. She sat down on the bed and watched Jonah do the rest of the unpacking. 

When he was done bringing in boxes and starting to unpack them, he looked over at her. "You're really helping."

She shrugged and stretched out. "I'm being supportive. You can take a break, you know." It sounded dirty that way, she thought. 

"Oh, wait," Amy said. She got out of the bed and grabbed two beers out of the somehow smug hipster mini fridge Jonah had put in the corner. It just seemed smug to Amy. She felt like the fridge had just read more Kant than Amy. Then she turned around and around and said, "Where is your bottle opener?"

"In the drawer," Jonah said, like it was obvious. She opened the drawer and found a really nice can opener slash bottle opener. It looked very slick. 

"Where is this from?" She waved it around after she opened their beers. 

He frowned. "Amazon, it's not actually fancy. Just because I own it doesn't mean it's rich or fancy." He took a beer from her, and sat on the bed.

She took a sip of her beer and spread out on the bed. She said, "Beer equals truth. Truth is you're all done unpacking and we should make out."

Jonah nodded. "I like that plan. I'm not actually done unpacking, though. I have a few boxes to unload."

"Unpack," Amy said. "Gotta unpack them. You've already unloaded them. You're usually much more precise with your words. You can't be drunk on one sip of beer."

He reached across her to put his beer behind her on a very short bookcase. She snuggled closer to him and he ran his hand down her back. She said, "Make out, make out," and laughed. She stopped laughing when he kissed her and then he was kissing her neck and he felt so good. She felt so good. 

They drank more beer, mostly Amy drank more, but it was all of half a beer. She was just happy to be with Jonah and specifically Jonah and actually he was great at making out which she had really hoped he would be. It was such good making out they had nice sex. Not that Jonah didn't interrupt the proceedings to run and get a condom, because he was Jonah. But it was a very important thing to pause for and the sex was absolutely awesome. 

Really awesome. Amy fell asleep tangled in his skinny pale blotchy pink arms. She liked that about him. She was pretty sure that would pass, but she could enjoy the honeymoon infatuation phase. She didn't even wake up hungover. 

"We're good at this," Amy said.

"Sex? Definitely," Jonah said. "Unpacking? Nope."

"I meant dating," Amy said. "Being together. We're already good at this."

Jonah smiled. "Sure, I can see that. Why not?"

Amy nodded and smiled. "The secret is beer. And truth."

"Okay," Jonah said. "But we're not having beer for breakfast. I mean, not today. I have work in six hours."

"You've never worked drunk before?" Amy got up and opened the smug fridge. There wasn't much in it. Beer, peppermint lemonade with home-made labels, eggs he'd obviously bought at a farmer's market, and an avocado. "There's nothing in here."

"Of course I haven't," Jonah said. "Worked drunk. And I need to go grocery shopping. I was going to do it at work. Have you worked drunk?"

"No?" She closed the fridge and got back in bed with Jonah. "Maybe a little buzzed."

"Wow," Jonah said. "Wow."

"Are you judging me?" She sat up a little. 

"No?" Jonah shrugged. "No. Just surprised."

"I'm not a drunk," Amy said. "I have to work a lot. Have had. I've taken a lot of shifts for the money because someone called in sick and stuff."

"I'm not judging," Jonah said. He kissed her. "Seriously not judging. Total truth."

"Okay," Amy said. "I believe you. The triumph of truth and beer."

"Truthfully, I'm glad we skipped over being stupid or waiting or whatever. This rushing thing was a good idea," Jonah said.

"Beer! The remnants of beer in my hangover," Amy said. 

"There's a Buffy episode everyone hates where people say beer a lot," Jonah said. 

"Never watched Buffy," Amy said. "Also, beer is great."


End file.
